


Caged Heat

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bartenders, F/M, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Bartending in a nightclub is a hard enough job, especially when your favorite customer happens to be a notorious gangster with a appetite for murder…and a rampant streak of jealousy.





	Caged Heat

My shift just started at Nightingale’s _,_ a nightclub frequented by the usual clientele: drunks, prostitutes, married men looking for some side action and as of late, members of the local mafia. Jack, the owner of the club had helped out the boss of the Salino Family with hiding contraband when the police raided their warehouses, in return they could have a place to have their meetings or just hang out without any hassle. So business-wise it was a win-win situation for them and for us.

They have been coming in more and more over the past few months, most were your typical wise guys, others I avoided like the plague. There was one that couldn’t get enough of me, or I him. The first time he walked in I lost my ability to breathe. Tall, legs that went on for miles, a smile that could charm the pants off the Pope and the deepest blue eyes in which I frequently found myself getting lost. His name was Thomas Hiddleston, otherwise known as Tom, Tommy or by his nickname “The Hack”; which was given to him after a hit where he took a meat cleaver and hacked the victim into little pieces and the parts that he couldn’t break down he threw into a chipper. I found that information out from one night of drunken celebration, which coincidentally was our first time together in my apartment above the club.

I hadn’t been working five minutes when some slimeball started hitting on me. I smiled my best smile but was fighting the urge to throw up. “ _If Tom comes in and sees this, it’s not going to be pretty._ ”I thought to myself as said asshole started including the drunk beside him in his taunting. One of the waitresses who came over to pick up an order caught their eye for a couple minutes, but soon the attention was back on me. I reached over to refill the dickhead’s glass when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him, a leering smirk forming on his features, when out of nowhere his head was jerked back and a blade was put against his throat.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, mate. Let her go.” His grip tightened.

“And if I don’t?”

“I will slit your throat and there will be one hell of a mess to clean up. We wouldn’t want to put the little lady through that,  _would we?”_

“N-n-n-n-no.” I watched as Tom set his jaw and clenched his teeth.

“ _Let. Her. GO.”_  My wrist was released, the blade removed from fuckwad’s throat and we watched as he paid for his drink before running out the door with his friend not far behind. Tom took his seat as I reached for the bottle of Jameson’s and a glass. I tried to pour it, but my hands were shaking. I signaled to Jackie, my relief bartender who saw the whole altercation.

“You alright?”

“I know I just got on shift, but after that I need a break. Can you give me ten?”

“Sure, sweetheart. After dealing with that asshole, go take a breather.” I shot a knowing look Tom’s way as I walked in the direction of the alley. I pulled a cigarette out of my pack and was searching for my lighter when I heard a spark.

“Thanks.” I lit my cigarette, took a long drag and leaned my head back against the wall as he paced back and forth, opening and closing his hands and messing with the button on his jacket.

“What the  _fuck_  happened back there?”

“He had been hitting on me and I was trying to be as nice as possible hoping he would leave me the hell alone.”

“ _He touched you.”_ He took off his jacket, leaving him in just his waistcoat, shirt and trousers.

“All I was doing was reaching for his glass, that in no way shape or form screams out  _Touch me, please.”_  I hissed through my teeth as he unbuttoned his shirtsleeves and rolled them up to his elbows.

“You know how I get when I find out other men have touched you.” He snatched the cigarette out of my hand, threw it on the ground and pushed me up against the wall. “ _You. Are. Mine.”_  He crushed his lips against mine while his hand traveled up my skirt. I heard a  _flick_  as he opened his knife, cut my panties and tore them off. “Mmmm, just how I like you, wet and breathless.” He slid two fingers inside me as he nipped and sucked my neck.

He captured my lips and our tongues entwined as I slid my hand down and started stroking him through his pants. I heard a low growl emanate from him as I popped the button, letting them drop to his ankles revealing his hard, dripping cock. He withdrew his fingers from me and brought them up to my mouth. I took them in, licking them clean and felt myself being pushed down on my knees.

“Suck.” I ran my tongue over the tip before taking the head fully in my mouth. He slid his fingers in my hair, urging me down further as I stroked him with my hand. I had established a rhythm when he withdrew from my mouth with an audible pop.

“Hands against the wall, spread your legs.” I moaned as one hand slid under my shirt and gripped my left breast, toying with the nipple as his other hand positioned his cock at my slit, running the head over and just barely pushing inside. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me… _hard._ ”

“That’s my girl.” I had to bite my lip from crying out as he buried his cock inside me, as deep and as hard as possible. “You like it when I fuck you this way?”

“Yes.” I felt him lightly rub his hand over my ass cheek.

“You’re supposed to be good when I’m away.” I heard an echoing  _SMACK_  as his hand came down hard. “You’ve been bad, you know I don’t like it when you misbehave.” He spun me around, pinned me up against the wall as he rolled his hips, his cock hitting all the right spots. I started to slide my hand down toward my clit when he grabbed my wrist. “For your punishment, I will tell you when to come. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“All this…” He started with one finger and slid it down my body, causing me to shiver at the coldness in his voice. “Belongs to me, no one else. I am  _very_  protective of the things I love.” I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him against me and locking my ankles as he increased his pace, my back sliding up and down the wall with every thrust. “Tell me you’re… _fuck._..mine.”

“I am yours… _mmmmm_ …for as… _ah fuck_ …long as you’ll have me.” I grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, our foreheads touching as we looked into each other’s eyes, our breaths quickening with each movement. He licked his finger and slid it between us, massaging my clit as I felt the warmth building signaling my orgasm.

“Come for me, darling.” That was all I needed to come undone as my walls clamped down on his cock. “Jesus, you’re so fucking…tight…oh fuck.” His eyes closed and he threw his head back as he came, muscles in his neck straining as I milked every last drop. I unwrapped myself from him, trying to stand on shaky legs as we attempted to compose ourselves. I grabbed his jacket and handed it to him.

“Thank you, love.” He tilted my head toward his, kissing me lightly, then nipping my bottom lip. “ _Mine.”_

“Always.“


End file.
